


Yes, Sir

by HairiestHoes



Category: Original Work, student-teacher relationship - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairiestHoes/pseuds/HairiestHoes
Summary: Keep reading"Yes, Sir"





	Yes, Sir

  
Placing the projector remote onto his desk, Mr. Chung strolled towards the center of the classroom.

“Did you guys understand the lesson well?”

The class shook their heads, a few students looking around warily.

“No?” he paused, “....maybe a visual would help?”

Robin spoke up, “What kind?”

“How about a demo?” Jeffery suggests casually, glancing at Robin with a sly look.

“A demo should work,” Chung chimes in, catching on quickly to their idea. “Let’s have 2 volunteers. And Jeffery, since you suggested it, pick a partner to join you.”

Standing up from his seat, Jeffery’s eyes fall directly onto his best friend. “Robin.”

Slightly blushing, red in the face, Robin stands to meet Jeffery’s intense gaze.

Chung smirks, crossing his arms, “Go to the middle of the class so everyone can see you. Follow my instructions.”

“Yes sir,” the two boys respond, tensely passing by him while the rest of the class cheered excitedly.

A kid yells from the back of the room, “Who’s top and bottom bitc--”

Laughing, Chung says, “Settle down now, and focus on the demo.” He gestures towards Robin and Jeffrey, “This is a demonstration of Crossing Over. These two boys are going to come together to show the phase in meiosis where the chromosomes align.”

After a short pause, Jeffery announces, “Ok, I have a good idea of how this’ll go.”

Touching Robin’s lower back with a light pressure, Jeffery smiles darkly in satisfaction as Robin follows his silent command; bending slightly forward in front of him.

As the rest of the class cheers on, Jeffery slowly starts putting his plan into fruition, directing Robin back towards his wide pelvis.

He ruts his hips into Robin’s densely thick, muscled cheeks, gradually building up speed.

Placing one hand on Robin’s broad shoulders for support, he swung his other hand over his head in a circular motion moaning, “Yeehaw take me to the old town road, boi!”

Unable to contain himself, Robin closes his eyes in ecstasy, drinking in the feeling of Jeffery’s steamy, ever hardening vegan weiner.

At this point, the class, in tears, animalistically encourages the couple, desperate- for the show to go on.

Barely containing his raucous laughter, Chung comments flirtily, “thaaat’s it, get to know each other.”

Noises detonated from all ends of the classroom like a grenade--- students were shrieking with laughter, clutching their stomachs, with tears streaming down their faces.

Robin and Jeffrey, having noticed their compromising position, halted to a pause mid thrust. Eyes wide, turning to Chung, Jeffrey says, “We got a little too excited, but how did we do?”

“Absolutely perfect. In fact, I want to record you doing it again.” Chung responded with his signature smirk.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
